Kamu memiliki Hati
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Kisah era3098 dimana para Automata(Robot Human)Hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Shun Asao seorang(TRP) yang tak sengaja menemukan Mikuo Hatsune dipembuangan, Bersama Syuh Kazami seorang(Pro Assashin),Kagari Rain(Pro Hacker) ,Watari Shinnosuke yang menjadi (pro gun makers) mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang ada diPerusahaan Yamaha :Dibuka Lowongan untuk OC \ part 4 sudah dipost.
1. Chapter 1 (Mikuo Hatsune: Dibuang)

Semua yang suka Vocaloid pasti mengenal perusahaan Crypton Yamaha, perusahaan yang sukses mengeluarkan berbagai ** Vocaloid** yang begitu apik dan memukau.

Mereka bukan lagi sebuah perangkat Lunak dasar yang hanya ditatap disebuah computer di jaman 2006 menyanyi dan menari dalam monitor dengan bantuan User.

Kini mereka telah bergerak dan menjadi Diva dunia, dan tak seorangpun tak mengenal mereka, mereka telah hidup di atas panggung di Tahun era dunia maju tahun 3098.

Tapi benarkah seorang Vocaloid dizaman era maju ini hanyalah Robot yang hanya bergerak untuk kepuasan program.

Benarkah mereka tak memiliki hati?

**Kau memiliki Hati **

**Part : 1**

**Selasa - Januari - 3098**

Terlihat sesosok pemuda, berambut panjang sampai kepingang, dengan diikat tunggal, memasuki **Drester Of Dead.** Ia datang seorang diri kempat itu. Ketempat kuburan para Robot akan dihancurkan.

"Mencari Onerdil atau Sirkut lagi Nak?," Tanya Seorang penjaga Gerbang dengan ramah.

"Ia Paman Sagawa, seseorang tetanggaku memiliki anjing Robot Keluaran 2045 dan onerdilnya rusak parah mungin aku dapat mencarinya disini.

"Oh Robot keluaran 2045 ya? Susah bagi kita mencarinya apa lagi jika membelinya dipasaran benda itu sangat langka, cari saja disana sepertinya banyak Sampah robot yang baru dikirim kemari semalam sebelum besok akan di hancurkan,"ucap Sagawa pada pemuda itu

"Terimakasi Paman,"ucap Shun.

"Kau tahu? jarang bagi Orang Zaman sekarang yang masih memikirkan Robot-Robot tipe lama, seperti dirimu"Ucap Paman Sagawa. Keduanya berjalan sambil menatap tumpukan-tumpukan robot yang mengunung tinggi disekitar mereka.

"Lihatlah! sangat banyak Robot dari berbagai kalangan terbuang disini, mungkin. Kau bisa mengunakan mereka"Ucap Sagawa menunjuk gunungan-gunungan Robot terbuang.

Pemuda itu telah terbiasa memasuki area ini untuk mencari alat-alat yang masih layak di gunakan, ia juga berteman baik dengan penjaga tempat ini karna merupakan sahabat almarhum Ayahnya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu mulai menatap robot-robot yang kebanyakan memiliki tubuh yang sudah tidak sempurna, ia memeriksa selama berjam - jam.

Kesibukan matanya berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah Robot merupakan RH didalam tumpukan Robot-Robot lainya.

Sebuah RH (** Robot Human**) berjenis kelamin pria berambut Teal, Pemuda itu lalu mengali dan mengeluarkan Robot itu dari tumpukan Robot yang lain.

"Paman Aku ambil ini, dan ini" Seru Pemuda itu mendengkus puas. Dia sudah mendapatkan barang-barang ia cari. Kini seperangkat Onerdil dan beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkanya sudah dia dapatkan, termaksut Robot yang tadi ditemukanya.

"Sesukamulah! Shun"

Shun atau Shun Asao adalah Seorang TRR (**Triener Recoond Robot**) atau sebutan seseorang Teknisi yang biasanya memperbaiki dan mengutak-atik robot, Shun belajar secara otodidak semasa dia SMP. Ia juga membuka sebuah tempat servis kecil-kecilan dengan harga lumayan terjangkau murah, untuk golongan kelas rendah dipinggir kota.

Setelah memasuki rumah Shun disambut dengan Long-longan seekor ceria seekor Anjing. Dengan riang menerjangnya, sebut saja namanya **Clow.** Seekor Anjing **Dark wolf, **bulunya berwarna Gray yang hanya ditemukan diAmerika utara, dizaman sekarang banyak manusia beralih keanjing mesin dari pada Anjing biasa, karna lebih gampang bagi mereka bekerja tampa makan/minum, dan mengunakan tenaga matahari dan uap gas sebagai bahan bakar, sedangkan anjing asli tidak.

"Guk-Guk-Guk!,"

"Halo Clow, bisa kau menyalakan lampu? Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Kedua tanganku penuh." Ucap Shun yang memberi perintah pada Anjingnya dan Clow sepertinya mengerti lalu berlari menaiki kursi sofa dibawa tombol lampu, dan mendekati tombol lampu tombol lampu mengunakan kaki depannya.

"GuK-Guk-Guk"

Usai lampu ruang menyala Shun Lalu meletakan beberapa onerdil temuanya di atas meja lalu, mengendong tubuh Robot hasil temuanya dan, dibaringkan diatas sofa lalu, membiarkan dia disana, ia lalu melirik anjing kesayanganya, tengah mengusap-ngusap kaki depanya yang sepertinya bermasalah.

"Ada apa Clow?,"

"Guk!," Clow melirik Shun dan mengayun-ngayunkan kaki depanya, yang ternyata kaki palsu.

Claw adalah Anjing yang Cacat, 3 tahun yang lalu, Clow ditemukan oleh Shun ia nyaris tewas akibat pemburu liar. Induknya mati dan dikuliti. Ia selamat - namun kakinya harus diamputasi karna luka bakar akibat peluru panas yang parah. Lalu Shunlah yang memeliharanya dan menciptakan Automail buatan buat Clow.

"Guk-Guk-Guk!?," Clow melong-long sambil melirik tuanya, sepertinya dia penasaran dengan kakinya.

"Tenanglah Clow sepertinya Mur Automail pada kaki kananmu hampir lepas, aku akan memperbaikinya sekarang,"Ucap Shun lalu berjalan kearah laci terdekat dan mengambil obeng, lalu memperbaiki Automail Clow hingga normal kembali.

"Guk!,"Ucap Clow seperinya mulai nyaman lalu melirik Robot yang berada diSofa. "Guk!?,"Long-longnya lagi.

"Dia kutemukan, dikuburan Robot, saat aku mencari barang bekas disana,"jelas Shun, mungkin aneh jika manusia bicara dengan binatang, namun jangan heran karna Clow adalah Anjing pintar yang mengerti kata-kata manusia.

"Guk-Guk-Guk," Clow mendekati Robot berambut teal itu lalu- **"GUK!,"** ia melong-long dan Anjing pintar itu mengusap-ngusap baju yang dikenakan oleh sang Robot berambut teal tersebut terdapat tulisan, Shun lalu membacanya.

"Vocaloid Mikuo,** Hatsune Mikuo**?," Begitulah yang tertulis disana, Ngomong-ngomong Vocal-Vocaloid sepertinya nama itu tak begitu asing bagi Shun

Shun terdiam setelah membaca nama RH pada bajunya itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Robot itu kekamar mandi membersikanya dari sampah dan kotoran yang menempel pada tubuh Mikuo, Ia melepas baju yang dikenakan Mikuo dengan hati-hati, dan memandikanya sehingga tubuh Mikuo benar-benar bersih.

RH adalah Robot berbentuk manusia yang memiliki fungsi dengan Luar biasa sangat tinggi, (Butuh orang dari mekanik robot terlatih untuk membuatnya apa lagi memperbaikinya) Tubuhnya yang terbuat sangat menyerupai manusia pada umumnya, memiliki Akal serta kepintaran mengunakan system dan akal sempurna, bagi para Robot-robot manusia sejenis RH diluar sana. Bisa dibeli. Dangan harga Miliaran Yen atau Dolar, apa lagi Vocaloid siapa pun pasti akan merogok uang pada dompet untuk membeli mereka.

Lalu apa? Yang membuat Robot Vocaloid ini dibuang?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka?

Nah Sekarang selesai memandikan tubuh Mikuo, ia lalu mengeringkan tubuh Mikuo, dan mengendongnya kembali menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya kaos putih dan celana jins pendek dari lemari, dan mengenakan baju itu pada Mikuo.

"Hum…Selesai sekarang saatnya memeriksa apa yang rusak pada Sirkuitnya!," Shun mendengkus lalu menatap Anjinngnya yang pintar sudah membawakan dia sekotak alat-alatnya mengunakan giginya pada pegangan kotak.

"Saatnya bekerja Clow," Shun tersenyum tipis, Anjingnya melompat disamping kasur, Shun lalu mengambil Alat-alatnya dan memasang **X-ray Spxc Hollogram** untuk memeriksanya secara sekeluruhan tubuh Mikuo dari dalam.

Apa kau tau, mesin bukanlah sebuah barang yang hanya dinilai kerusakanya dari luar tapi terlihat dari keseluruhan dalamnya, untuk mencari sumber kerusakan Mikuo ini maka dibutuhkan ketelitian yang sangat ketat.

"Kita menemukanya!,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sementara ditempat lain :**

"Terimakasi Profesor luka lenganku sudah sembuh,"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning-madu dihadapan seorang yang dipanggil Profesor.

"Sama-sama Len,"Ucap Profesor itu dengan senyuman ramah pada Vocaloid bernama Len, setelah sedikit bercengkram Len memutuskan kembali keruanganya dan meninggalkan Sang Prof sendirian diruanganya.

"Masih Sibuk Nagawa?,"

"Ah...masuk Cristy"

"Kau masih memikirkan si Produk Gagal itu ya?,"

"Aku memang sedikit memikirkan itu, Saat aku dan dia menciptakanya pertama kali,"

"Dia? Lupakan saja soal 'Dia' dan soal Produk gagal itu? Ada apa denganya?,"Tanya Cristy.

"Dia adalah salah satu 3 dari Automata bergender Lelaki yang baru kubuat bersama dia dan Profesor lainya, secara khusus contonya Mikuo, Akaito dan Luki, namun saat proses pembuatan entah mengapa hanya tubuh Mikuo terkontaminasi sebuah kegagalan system tidak seperti yang kita inginkan" Ucap Nagawa.

"Tak bisa Bernyanyi, bahkan memiliki tak memiliki sesuatu istimewa seperti Vocaloid lainya, yang tak bisa menghasilkan popularitas dan uang, Rugi jika mengingatnya! Lupakan saja Benda gagal itu" Ucap Cristy cetus.

"Kau benar dia pantas hancur,"


	2. Chapter 2 (Kagamine len : Kebebasan)

_ Kebebasan adalah hal yang di inginkan semua orang _

_Termaksut para **Automata **_

_benarkah tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka_

_untuk membuat tali pertemanan dengan manusia lain_

* * *

><p><strong>Kau masih memiliki hati<strong>

** Note : 2**

**Author : Lightning Shun**

* * *

><p><strong> Selasa - Januari - 3098<strong>

** Yamaha Craycom Kagami**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Len Bed Room<span>**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning-madu, dan bermata **Clueblue**, tengah memandang luar arah jendela kamarnya dalam keheningan Muda berwajah imut, sekaligus tampan itu mendengkus, dengan tatapan sedih menatap cahaya lampu Festival tak jauh dari gedung pencakar langit Tempat ia tinggal.

Oke sebutan bagi Jenis dirinya adalah ARL (Auto Robot Life) atau disebut **Automata**.

_Seperti apa rasanya ya? Berjalan ditengah orang-orang dan menikmati pesta Festival-Festival Setiap tahunya bersama yang lain._

_Mengapa tak boleh hidup seperti mereka?_

_Seperti manusia?_

_Atau kebebasan seperti robot manusia lainya._

Sejak mereka Lahir. Len dan yang Lainya tak boleh meninggalkan gedung perusahaan kecuali pertunjukan, itu-pun mereka pergi namun tak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari Penginapan Tour saat diluar Negeri.

_Mereka selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan?_

_Namun **Len** merasa mereka semua seperti 'Burung dalam Sangkar' bahkan mereka tak merasakan hidup seperti yang lainya diluar-pun tak bisa_.

'**(Tuk-Tuk-Tuk-Tuk)**'.."Pemuda ity Terbangun dari Daya hayalnya, menatap arah Suara aneh yang terdengar tadi, dan sesaat wajahnya memucat setelah melihat arah asal suara yang tak jauh dari jendelanya (sebentar) ini lantai ke 100.

"**Syuh**!," Jerit **Len** menatap ngeri melihat seorang pemuda, dengan santai tengah berdiri diatas tembok dibawah jendela kamarnya dengan posisi berlawanan arah.

"**Yo! Len!**" Ucap Pemuda itu santai. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat kearah jendela **Len** tampa permisi. Sesaat **Len** mundur memberi dia sedikit Ruang kedalam.

"Bagai mana kau bisa kesini?," Tanya **Len**.

"Loh bukanya, Kau meminta aku datang?,"Ucap pemuda dipanggil **Syuh** tadi.

"Kupikir kau tak mungkin bisa datang, L-Lalu soal menempel pada dinding tadi!?," Ucap **Len** dengan masih setengah memucat membayangkan salah satu superhero dalam film yang ia sukai '**Spiderman**' Saat memanjat dinding bisa dapat dilakukan oleh Pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh itu?," Sebuah Senyuman manis tertampak dari wajah Sang Pemuda, ia Berambut Hijau lumut, bermata senada dengan warna rambutnya, ia mengenakan jaket Putih ,berlengan kuning, ditambah celana rocky jins hitam membuat penampilanya sangat mengesankan hanya berkata "Aku mengunakan sepatu Anti Gravitasi, makanya aku bisa berjalan ditembok seperti tadi tampa gangguan,"Jawabnya menunjuk sepatu sports merah yang ia kenakan, bukan sepatu biasa, dan membuat mulut **Len** ternganga lebar.

"Oh baiklah, Lupakan saja. Bukanya kau menelponku ada apa** Len**? ,"Tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap **Kazami Syuh** lalu ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakan disamping kasur **Len**, dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai dikasur milik **Kagami Len** yang berornamen Pisang.

"Saat penyerangan dengan Fans tadi Aipoud sempat jatuh dan rusak,"Ucap **Len** memperlihatkan Aipoud Kuning, miliknya yang rusak dan kabelnya keluar.

"Itukah yang membuat lenganmu rusak tadi?"Tanya **Syuh **pada, dan hanya **Len** menangguk dan duduk disamping pemuda itu. **Syuh** lalu mengambil Aipoud itu dan menyiapkan perlengkapan mini yang dapat membesar dari dalam saku jaketnya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK! **'Sebuah Ketukan pintu diluar Kamar **Len**, Mengagetkan kedua pemuda dalam satu ruangan.

"Siapa!?" Ucap **Len**, lalu berlari mendekati pintu, melihat monitor untuk mengintip Siapa diluar kamarnya.**-Ini aku, Rinto dan Rin!-**"Ucap Suara dari monitor samping pintu. Membuat **Len** bernafas lega.

"Kalian! Menganggetkanku, Saja,"Ucap **Len** dengan nada cemberut, "Kupikir pengawas yang memeriksa kamar!" Ucapnya lagi usai membuka pintu kamarnya menampakan dua orang Remaja Cantik dan Tampan memasuki ruangan dengan senyum dari wajah cantik** Kagamine Rin** dan **Kagamine Rinto**.

"Oah...apa kami menganggu!?"Ucap **Rinto**. Lalu duduk disamping **Syuh** dengan tatapan intens mengarah ketubuh pemuda agak berotot namun langsing, si pemuda manusia yang ditatap hanya mengunakan Tank-Top Hitam itu sekarang.

_Entah apa yang dipikirkanya._

"Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak!,"Ucap **Rin** dengan tampang polos dan lalu memeluk Tubuh kekar** Syuh** dari belakangnya dengan kesan imut yang alami.

"**K-KAMI TAK MELAKUKAN APA-PUN! TAHU!**,"Teriak **Len** dengan wajah merah diwajahnya. Membuat **Rin** tertawa, sementara sih** Syuh** yang sibuk menjadi bahan kehebohan malah masih serius memperbaiki Aipoud **Len** yang rusak. (Terimakasilah bawa Kamar **Kagami Len** memiliki peredam)

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah berjam-jam lalu :<strong>

** Selasa - Januari**

** Asao Shun Home **

"Akhirnya Selesai Juga,"Ucap **Shun** mendesah dalam hati. sambil memperbaiki otot-otot yang kaku habis mengurus tubuh Vocaloid **Hatsune Mikuo** selama berjam-jam. Nampaknya berhasil diperbaikinya.

"**GUK!**," Ucap **Clow** dengan long-longan ceria, setelah menatap pergerakan tangan Pemuda berambut 'Teal' yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ungg-Ahhh," Sebuah Erangan tipis, terdengar putus-putus dari **Mikuo**. Bola mata yang senada dengan warna matanya, diliriknya sosok wajah **Shun** dihadapanya dengan

"Siapa kamu,"Tanyanya Lemah,

"Bagaimana keadanmu!?,"Tanya **Shun** datar melirik **Mikuo** dengan wajah datar. Dan membantu **Mikuo** dengan pose duduk diranjangnya.

"Ah-Aku! A-A-Aku," Tiba-Tiba** Mikuo** terdiam dan mengeram kesakitan sambil mencengkram kepalanya "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"Jeritnya

"Kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya **Shun**.

"Aaaahhhhk! Sakittt! TIDAAAAK!" Teriakan **Mikuo** semakin menjadi, sepertinya memorinya dapat dia ingat kembali setelah dia aktif. Teriakan **Mikuo** memang tak menganggu tetangga karna Kamar **Shun** yang memang dilengkapi mengunakan **Cleve Corder** (Peredam). Akan tetapi tetap saja dia bingung menangani Automata yang mengamuk seperi ini.

**"AKU TAKUT! SAKITTT!"**

**"LEBIH BAIK BUNUH AKUU!"**

**"AKU INGIN MATIIIII!**

Mata **Shun** langsung terbelalak melihat Mikuo yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah Pisau Buah didekat tempat tidur dan diatas piring dimeja kecilnya, Robot itu sepertinya nekat, ia hendak ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN**!"Teriakan** Shun** langsung mencegah perbuatan **Mikuo **hingga mendapatkan luka gores akibat sabetan pisaunya nyasar, membuat **Mikuo** berhenti dan **Shun **memiliki kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan pisau itu jauh-jauh.

**PRAAAANG!**

"**TIDAAAAK, LEPASKAN AKUU!**" Teriakan **Mikuo** dan, mengamuk dengan amat keras saat pisau itu, terlempar dan sebelum **Mikuo** itu akan bertindak lebih gila dari ini, tampa basa-basi lagi** Shun** mendekap tubuh Mikuo dengan kedua lenganya lalu memelukanya.

"Tenanglah Aku disini, Percayalah padaku"Ucap **Shun** melirik Pemuda berambut Teal dipelukanya hanya menangis "**Kau aman disini!**"Jelasnya pelan. Diambilnya Ponselnya berwarna abu-abu dan menelpon seseorang

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Len 'Bed-room<span>**

Kembalinya dikamar **Len**. Empat orang tengah mengalami pembicaraan yang seru, **Len, Syuh, Rin dan Rinto**.

"Ya saat mengelar konser duetku dan **Rin** sangat sempurna,"Seru** Rinto.**

"Itu karna ada aku yang manis ini,"Ucap **Rin** Bangga.

"Dasar kau lebay **Rin!**"Ucap **Rinto**.

"Apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa ikut karna Aipoudku rusak,"Ucap **Len **sambil mendengkus.

"_Mah - Mah!_ ,yang sudah berlalu intinya Konser itu sukseskan?"Ucap **Syuh** dengan memegang pucuk kepala Len, membuat **Len** nyunging senyum juga.

Hubungan pertemanan **Syuh** dan** Len** sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan lamanya, awalnya **Syuh** adalah seorang Pemuda 18 tahun, yang menjadi pekerja sambilan di Perusahaan Yamaha dan, Akhirnya tak sengaja menolong **Len** dari kegilaan Fans Len 3 bulan yang lalu. **Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rinto , Migure Luka, Shion Kaito, Yuuma dan Oliver** adalah beberapa Automata Vocaloid yang mengetahui Tentang **Syuh**.

"Besok adalah Konser kami **diGincu-mall**,"Ucap **Rin** sambil menyerahkan 5 buah tiket VIP pada **Syuh**.

"Ah kenapa memberikan ini padaku?,"Tanya **Syuh** Bingung.

"Anggap saja, pemberian tanda Terimakasi, sudah mau memperbaiki Aipoud** Len,**"Ucap **Rinto**.

"Terimakasih,"Ucap **Syuh** seketika ponselnya tergetar ketika meraih Saku celananya. Ia meraih Hanphone bermerek **'IRISPHONE'** berwarna ungu Tua dan di **KLIKNYA!**

* * *

><p><em>"Moshi-Moshi!,"Ucap Syuh.<em>

_"Syuh, Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang?,"Ucap Suara datar dari sebrang sana._

_"Ada apa? Shun?,"Tanya Syuh dengan tatapan menatap wajah para Automata dihadapanya._

_"Aku tak bisa menjelaskanya sekarang!,"Jelas Shun, dengan Suara yang sedikit mendengkus perlahan._

_"Baiklah Aku akan Pulang sekarang,"_

_"Apa! Kau mau Pulang sekarang?,"Ucap Rinto_

_"Gome-nee, nampaknya kakakku sedang ada masalah,"Ucap Syuh Tersenyum bingung._

_"Memang ada apa? Syu-chan?,"Tanya Len dengan wajah sedikit kekecewaan._

_"Maaf Len, Minna Jaa! Aku Pulang dulu!,"Ucap Syuh tampa aba-aba langsung mengunakan sepatu grafitasi miliknya lalu melompat dari gedung pencakar langit._

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali Kekediaman Shun<strong>

"Aniki!,"Teriakan **Syuh** terdengar dari luar rumah, dan tampa sengaja hampir menyengol seseorang yang juga baru datang.

"**Syuh?** Hati-hati dong! Kau hampir membuat barang-barangku jatuh," Handrik seorang lelaki, berambut coklat-susu, bermata** Azure **tengah membawah seperangkat onerdil mesin dalam kantung minyak ukuran besar. Kita panggil dia '**Shin**' atau nama lengkapnya **Watari Shinnosuke**, lelaki berusia 18 tahun, maniak elektronik, dan pecinta ilmu permesinan dan kedamaian(?).

"Maaf **Shin** aku tak sengaja, soalnya tadi Aniki **Shun** menyuruhku pulang, memang ada masalah apa **Shin**?,"Tanya **Syuh**.

"Mana aku tahu!?, kaukan tahu selama tiga hari yang lalu aku habis magang diPerusahaan **Utauloid** dan tak pulang kesini?"Jawab **Shin**.

"Shimatta! Aku lupa,"Ucap **Syuh** sambil mengaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Huaaaaahhh..!Hai **Syuh-kun, Shin-Kun**"Ucap seorang anak berusia 17, dengan tampang imut tengah menguap ria dihadapan mereka membuat wajah ukenya terlihat begitu manis dipandang mata(?). ** Kagari Rain**, cowok maniak game dan pecinta judo ini habis dari tempat pelatihan dan bermalam selama dua hari yang lalu ditempat permandian Air panas. Untuk upacara penaikan sabuk hitam di **Yoroshima**.

Kedua pemuda itu lalu menganguk bersamaan dan memasuki rumah mendapati **Shun** sedang ada didapur sedang memasak, sementara ujung bajunya sedang dipegang oleh seorang anak berambut Teal lebih pendek darinya.

"Aniki, Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kedua pemuda tampan dihadapanya, Sementara **Kagari Rain** hanya siap ancang-ancang dengan kuda-kuda kemponya(?) melihat itu **Shun** hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya,"

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah,"Jelasnya pada ketiga pemuda itu. Saat ini mereka berasa diruang keluarga dan, sedang bercakap-cakap, sementara<strong> Mikuo<strong> belum bisa memberi keterangan apa-pun, malah duduk disebelah Shun dalam diam.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu **Rai**!,"Ucap Shun menatap tajam mata pemuda bermarga '**Kagari'** dengan pandangan serius membuat **Shin** yang duduk terdekat dengan **Rain** hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya, entah kenapa suasana begitu seolah mengapit lehernya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kekamarku,"Jawab **Rain** dengan pandangan serius, evil smile mewarnai raut wajahnya tampan, tidak seperti orang yang entah baru dapat diskon besar-besaran atau menang lotre, mukanya benar-benar iblis berwajah Tampan nan imut.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning Room<strong>

sebuah tulisan besar-besar ada didepan kamar Rain

Baik **Shin** atau pun **Syuh** jarang pernah memasuki kamar **Rain** hanya **Shun** yang berani memasuki kamar **Rain**. Karena bahaya teramat mengerikan didalamnya(?), dan dijamin tak akan mau membuat orang lain memasukinya kedua kalinya (kenapa!?), Dulu pernah ada seorang pencuri yang hendak mau mencuri kekamar **Rain,** namun sang pencuri malang tersebut mendapat setruman **100 volt** saat mau membuka pintu kamar **Rain.** Dan jika lewat jendela beranda **Rain** akan mendapat sebuah _bogem-mentah_ dari sang body-guards setianya buatan **Shun** Si Robot mungil (kmu-u12) atau **Gun grende **tipe mini buatan **Shin **yang disebut sebagai** 2 kakak yang tampan namun sadis(?)**.

"Baiklah mengapa aku juga ditarik kemari **Shun-Aniki**?," kata** Syuh** dengan wajah bingung.

"Mah, Karna kali ini adalah kemampuanmu **Syu-kun**" Ucap** Shun.**

"Seperti pembicaraan kita, sebelumnya,"Ucap **Rain** dengan wajah devilnya. Ia mengklik tombol lampu meja belajar kecilnya yang sepintas kamar ini terlihat wajar dan biasa saja.

Namun yang keluar bukan nyala lampu meja yang menyala, melainkan dinding dan meja yang bertrasformasi menjadi 12 layar komputer programik didinding dan 4 keyboard, berjejer didepan mereka.

Muka manis ahli kempo hanya tersenyum manis, sementara** Shin** hanya melongo, sejak kapan kamar yang berada dibawah kamarnya ini terlihat begitu hebatnya begini, mulutnya semakin ternganga lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau memasang benda-benda seperti ini, sebagai Hacker aku tak pernah mengetahuinya,"Ucap **Shin** sambil melotot.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu," Jawab **Shun**.

"Lalu apa yang Aniki inginkan dariku,"Ucap **Syuh**.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan pengintaian keperusahaan itu, secara diam-diam sendirian,"Ucap** Shun** menepuk bahu** Syuh**, yang hanya mengenakan Tang-top hitamnya.** Shun** lalu melirik **Shin** yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"**Syuh?** Kemana Jaket yang kau gunakan saat keluar tadi?, aku tak melihat kau mengenakan jaket saat pulang,"Ucap **Shun**.

"Haahahaha...nampaknya jaketku ketinggalan ditempat temanku,"Ucap **Syuh** dengan wajah panik ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa dia mengenal seorang Len si Vocaloid dunia apa kata dunia.(benar?).

"Kau tak akan main-main tampa mengajak akukan? **Nii-san**?,"Tanya** Shin** pada **Shun** dengan senyuman sinis.

"Tentu saja! Aku membutuhkan kalian semua untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Perusahaan Vocaloid,"

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

** Terimakasi buat teman-teman yang udah mengirimkan oc Pm cukup banyak namun dalam chapter ini kumunculin para pemain awal dulu(?) para oc lain akan datang di chap selanjutnya...terimakasi banyak atas respon kalian.**

**Asao Shun**

**Kepemilikan OC** : **Erlangga186**

**Anak ke** : 1

**Pekerjaan** : TPR - Teknisi Pro Robot (dicerita ini)

**Kepandaian lain** : Pro Army - Intel Guard-(dicerita ini)

**Usia **: 18 Tahun

**Gender**: laki"

**Tinggi **: 179

**Berat **: 55

**Warna** mata: Greend

**Cirinya**: Shun memiliki Rambut panjang Hitam lurus, Sebatas pinggang diikat satu, memiliki poni kelebihan yang menutup kelopak matanya, ia tak pernah melepas kunciran rambutnya kecuali Tidur.

**Sifat **: Shun adalah Pemuda Kalem namun, hangat pada beberapa orang dia terkesan cuek, dan dingin terhadap wanita.

* * *

><p><strong>Watari Shinnosuke<strong>

**Kepemilikan OC : Go Minami Asuka Bi**

**Anak ke** : 2

**Pekerjaan **: Ilmuan Aka-Elektronika-(dicerita ini)

**Kepandaian lain** : Ilmuan Persenjataan-(dicerita ini)

**Usia **: 18 Tahun- (dicerita ini Shun tua bulan)  
><strong>Gender:<strong> laki".  
><strong>Tinggi :<strong> 178  
><strong>Berat<strong> : 50**  
>Warna mata:<strong> Azure  
><strong>Cirinya:<strong> rambut coklat susu, wajahnya tampan yang terlihat tegas, penggila game  
><strong>Sifat:<strong> ia akan terlihat jahil jika menyukai seseorang, tipe kuudere menambah poin plus untuknya. Otaknya yang lumayan pintar dalam hal teknologi membuat ia sering di manfaatkan untuk membetulkan barang elektronik. nyatanya dia pria yang baik

* * *

><p><strong>Kazami Syuh<strong>

**Kepemilikan OC** : **Lightning Shun**

**Anak ke **: 3 (anak tertua ketiga)

**Pekerjaan **: Anak kuliahan - Anak Tekondow (dicerita ini)

**Kepandaian Lain**: Pro Army - intel survev (dicerita ini)

**Usia **: 18 Tahun

**Gender:** laki"Tinggi: 177

**Berat**: 44

**Mata:** Greend

**Cirinya:** Rambutnya berwarna Greend tua, senada dengan matanya, (lihat photo profil Author seperti itulah dirinya).

**Sifat:** Syuh adalah serang pemuda yang sangat kalem, dan santai, sifatnya tak mudah ditebak,

* * *

><p><strong>Kepemilikan OC <strong>: **Go Minami Asuka Bi**

**Kagari Rain**

**Anak ke **: 4

**Pekerjaan **: Kuliah - Atlit Judo (dicerita ini)

**Kepandaian** : Pro Hacker - Pro Army (dicerita ini)

**Usia** : 17 Tahun

**Gender **: laki"Tinggi: 160berat: 45mata: coklat susu

**Cirinya**: rambut blonde pucat, wajah yang imut, kulit putih, dan terkesan uke membuatnya gampang mendapatkan fansgirl kemana pun pergi, teman bermain game Shin (Shinnosuke), tipe cowok pendek, pintar dalam beladiri judo, rambut di ikat ponytail rendah (rambut sepunggung)

**Sifat**: mudah marah, tak suka di ganggu, gampang untuk di goda, suka tantangan dan, tipe tsundere


	3. Chapter 3 (Kagari rain :Keluarga)

**_Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, , Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC._**

**_Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All _**

**_R+ : Random(?)_**

**_By_**

**_Lightining Shun _**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : 3<strong>

"**Len!** Baju **Syuh** ketinggalan!,"Ucap **Rinto**, menemukan '**_Jaket Vest-Green-kuning_**' Milik **Syuh** disamping kasur.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyikan baju ini, sebelum pengawas menemukanya,"Ucap **Rin** membuat **Rinto** dan mengangguk waspada.

"Oh ya? Ini baju yang biasa digunakan manusia terkesan berbeda ya, dengan baju yang kita kenakan,"Ucap** Len** saat menyentuh jaket **Shun**.

"Apa maksutmu **Len**? Manusia mengunakan baju berbahan serat dari kain woll? Tak ada bedanya dengan kita?,"Ucap** Rinto** dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan soal kain! **Rinto!** Tapi apa yang kalian rasakan (sesuatu) saat bersama **Syuh**? **,Rin** bagaimana menurutmu saat menyentuhnya atau memeluk dia?,"Tanya** Len **dengan wajah agak malu, Secara **Rin** adalah anak yang suka melakukan hal berlebihan pada **Syuh**,(contohnya : memeluk, suka dipangku **Syuh**, bahkan bermanja-manja dengan pemuda itu.

"Tubuhnya Hangat! Sangat Hangat!,"Ucap **Rin** dengan wajah polos sambil membentangkan tanganya, dan tersenyum manis.

"**Syuh** itu!, Tampan, Sis-pack, berotot bagus, tinggi dan-"Ucap **Rinto** sambil memasang pose berpikir, dengan muka **Shotanya**.

"**AKU TAK TANYA SOAL ITU! BAKAA RINTO-!,**"Ucap** Len** memotong, perkataan dengan wajah mirip kepiting rebus membuat Ketiga Automata itu, berwajah merah diwajah masing-masing.

"Oke kali ini aku serius! Manusia terdiri dari darah, daging, tulang rusuk, dan sel lunak yang hidup alami serta dapat bernafas dan bergenerasi. tak seperti Automata,"Ucap **Rinto** masih dalam tahap penjelasan. "Sementara kita, sama seperti bahan lube-plastik, dan dalamnya logam, kabel dan seperangkat program chip pikiran yang menyerupai mereka,"Jelas **Rinto** lagi, dan entah mendengar penjelasan Kedua itu membuat **Len** merasa tertusuk ribuan pisau dibagian dadanya.

* * *

><p>'<p>

'

'

_Ya mereka hanya benda logam yang ditugaskan mengerjakan tugas dari penciptanya._

_Benda logam menjijikan, entah kenapa Len lebih merasa itu cocok baginya._

_Bernyanyi diatas panggung megah setelah itu, terkurung dikamar selamanya._

_Senyuman bagai topeng, sementara isi otaknya merasa sedih._

_Hidup yang harus diawasi terus-terusan, mereka diberi apa yang mereka sukai, namun kebebasan yang dirampas, serta ditiadakan untuk para Automata Diva seperti mereka._

_Bahkan Automata biasa, yang pekerja kasar saja boleh berjalan-jalan disekitar manusia._

_Kenapa mereka tak boleh._

'

'

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali dirumah Shun<strong>

"Aniki kau berjanji mau menjelaskan, apa alasanya kenapa kau melakukan ini,"Ucap **Syuh** pada **Shun**.

"Aku melakukanya karna aku menemukan keganjilan pada tubuh **Mikuo**, struktur pada **Mikuo** berbeda dengan Automata yang selama ini, ada didunia ini, saat aku mencoba membongkar tubuhnya, aku menemukan lapisan tubuh manusia dan struktur tubuhnya asli manusia disana,"Ucap** Shun** membelai pucuk kepala **Mikuo** yang tidur dipangkuanya."Hanya cairan pada genetik saja yang beda, namun semuanya masihlah alami,"Ucap** Shun.**

"Apa! **ALAMI**!,"Ucap **Shin** dengan nada kaget.

"Apa maksutnya!?,"Tanya **Rain**.

"Dia memiliki organ yang dimiliki normal,"Ucap **Shun**.

"Apa jangan-jangan Aniki-berpikir mereka adalah!,"Ucap** Syuh **terkaget, wajah memucat seketika, sebuah memori dari masa-lalu terputar ulang dikepalanya.

"Kau, tak salah **Shin! Syuh**,"Ucap** Shun**. Melirik dua pemuda dihadapanya, memperlihatkan sebuah dokument- dokument lama berisi serpihan koran yang berisi.

**Amerika-Report**

**11-2-3052**

**Beberapa ilmuan, tengah mengembangkan Project-Human menghidupkan manusia dengan zat ion buatan.(By-Joshepy)**

**Mecinal-japang Report**

**1-2-3067**

**Ilmuan menciptakan alat untuk membuat pasukan dari Mayat.(By itachi)**

**China-ling,s-Report**

**3-5-3078**

**Banyak warga dunia menolak Projeck H-ion, karna di anggap sebagai, melanggar hak assasi manusia, yang sudah meninggal.(By Amechan)**

**Indonesia-Report**

**3-2-3080**

**Tempat ilmuan jepang terbakar! Pusat kota panik! Project H-ion dihentikan untuk selamanya.(Adam'setiawan).**

* * *

><p>"Bu-bukankah sudah dihentikan,"Ucap<strong> Syuh <strong>dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tak aku sangka, ada orang-orang keparat yang masih melakukan hal ini,"**Rain** meremas minuman kalengnya hingga remuk seketika, dia terdiam ditempat duduknya.

Keempat pemuda itu terdiam dalam bungkam.

* * *

><p><strong>Esokan Harinya<strong>

Terlihat **Syuh** tengah bersandar disalah satu tiang beton Perusahaan Yamaha. mengenakan sebuah baju **Cleaning service** yang berwarna abu-abu, rambut short cutnya yang panjang seleher, yang berwarna Green tua. Diikat_ **pony-tail**_ dan tengah mengunakan topi berwarna hitam, dilehernya terdapat Aipoud. silver bermerek '**Shadow'** dengan gambar tengkorak. Yang berfungsi sebagai **mp3** dan sambungan, pada ketiga sudaranya _(Shin, Shun dan Rain)_ dengan bebas pulsa prabayar. Aipoud itu juga. Dipasangi sebuah alat pelacak yang dibuat **Shun** untuknya untuk jaga-jaga.

Kenapa Nasip **Syuh** berakhir di Yamaha sebagai, Yap! **Cleaning service, ** Sebenarnya inilah pekerjaan sambilan **Syuh** diselah kulianya, ia kerja sambilan ditempat ini semenjak 4 bulan terakhir.

"Oi, **Kazami**-San!?,"Ucap **Yukimura** seorang teman magang, yang sekuliah denganya memanggilnya.

"Apa!? **Muu**-san?,"Tanya **Syuh** melirik pemuda berambut onix-hitam bernama **Yukimura Muu**. Sambil melepas Aipoud perak tersampir pada telinga dan dipelolorkan kelehernya.

"Para pegawai pembersih lain sedang sibuk membersikan ruangan lainya, beberapa Profesor memintamu untuk membantu membersikan Lab mereka.

**Bravo!**

Sungguh kesempatan yang menyenangkan dan sayang untuk dilewatkan, baru saja **Syuh** mau memasuki Lab secara mengendap-ngendap dia sudah dapat **_Hoki_** duluan, apa jangan-jangan **_Dewi Fortuna_** sedang berbaik hati padanya hari.

Apa itu akan menjadi awal keberuntungan, atau malah keburukan nantinya, siapa yang tau.

Syuh lalu memasang Aipoudnya ditelinga dan menghubungi Rain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Calling Kagari Rain...<span>**

Pip!

**[Jadi bagai mana Rain?]**

"Ya aku sudah mendengarnya! Aku juga sudah **menghack** Kamera sisi TV yang ada di Ruang Lab **Yamaha**, carilah informasi yang kita butuhkan,"Ucap** Rain **yang saat ini berada didepan meja komputer pribadinya. ya kita memang dihadapkan oleh sejenius Hacker ke 3 didunia **'Kagari Rain'** yang sedang ngobrol dengan Syuh saat ini.

**[Apa yang kau akan lakukan, pada kamera sisi TV di Lab?]**

"Aku akan merusak layarnya untuk sementara, dan kau bisa memeriksa ruangan itu,"Ucap **Rain** dengan senyuman manis dan evil diwajanya.

**[Berapa menit aku berada disana?]**

"Sekitar 10 menit, sebelum kamera sisi TV normal kembali,"Ucap **Rain** Serius.

**[Aku memgerti]**

* * *

><p>Percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut berhenti, <strong>Rain<strong> lalu menatap komputer cangihnya. Dengan senyum licik menatap dereta kamera sisi TV.

"Aku tak tau, aku merasa ada yang aneh disini,"Pikir** Rain**. Tapi bukan Rain namanya jika dia tak bisa menaklukan penghalang apa-pun.

**TOK!**

"**Rain-san**?,"Panggil Seorang pemuda berambut Teal yang masuk kekamarnya. "Boleh aku masuk,"Tanya pemuda itu dan orang itu adalah **Hatsune Mikuo** yang ditolong kakaknya kemarin malam. Membawa nampan berisi, nasi Chouru dan Telur dadar asap untuknya.

"Masuklah!,"Ucap **Rain** mempersilahkan **Mikuo** masuk kekamarnya yang rapi, dia memang belum menyentuh ranjangnya akibat begadang semalaman didepan meja komputer, untuk menghacker perusahaan itu. semalam pula.

"**Shun-nii** memintaku membawa makanan, karna diantara kami, hanya kamu yang belum makan,"Ucap **Mikuo** yang meletakan makanan diatas meja, menatap makanan itu **Rain** hanya tersenyum manis dan langsung memakanya.

"**Sugoiiii**-waaah makanan buatan Aniki memang Top!,"Teriak **Rain** diselah makanya.

"Ini Airnya dan obat dari **Shun-nii**?,"Ucap** Mikuo** memberikan sebuah bungkusan obat dan segelas air-mineral.

"Terimakashi,"Ucap **Rain** langsung menerima obat ditangan **Mikuo**, dia tau pasti itu adalah obat titipan **Shun** untuk lambungnya. Shun memang kakak paling tertua dan sangat menjaga kesehatan adik-adiknya.

"**Shun-nii** orang yang baik ya!?,"Ucap **Mikuo** membuka percakapan.

"Ya kau benar,dia orang yang baik,"Ucap **Rain** diselah menghabiskan makananya dengan lahap.

"Apakah kalian berempat selalu bersama!?,"Tanya** Mikuo** membuka percakapan lagi. Dan **Rain** menangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kalian tak pernah diperlakukan buruk oleh **Shun-nii**?," Pertanyaan itu membuat Alis tajam **Rain** sedikit menyengit.

"Tak pernah dia kakak yang sangat baik pada kami bertiga, dia adalah alasan bagi kami agar kami hidup sampai saat ini, dia adalah milik kami yang sangat berharga,"Ucap **Rain** dengan wajah berubah serius.

"Mereka keluargaku yang sangat,"

"Sangat berharga?,"Tanyanya.

"Dulu aku adalah Anak Yatim-piyatu,**Aku, Shin**,** Syuh** juga **Shun-nii**. Kami adalah anak-anak Yatim yang kehilangan Keluarga pasca perang dizaman **3000-an**, ucap **Rain**.

"Anak Yatim-piyatu?,"Tanya **Mikuo** lagi.

"Ya Makanya aku tak bisa kehilangan mereka, karna mereka adalah orang-orang berharga yang kumiliki, dan aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi mereka semua adalah mereka keluargaku," Ucap** Rain **dengan senyuman manis dari wajah** Shotanya** entahlah. Terlihat senyuman keseriusan, akan janji dipegang oleh nya.

"**Keluarga!**?,"Ucap Mikuo terdiam, dia bahkan tak pernah merasakan namanya kekeluargaan saat pertama dibangkitkan

"Jaa? Lalu bagai mana tentang kesanmu terhadap penciptamu,** Mikuo**!?,"Tanya **Rain**.

"Buruk?,"

"Eh?,"

"Buruk sekali jika tentang mereka,"Ucap** Mikuo** dengan nada dingin, entah aura cerianya berganti dengan aura yang suram yang menebal di atas permukaan rambut **Mikuo** sampai ujung kaki.

"Ummm..memang seperti apa? Kehidupanmu sebelumnya,"Tanya **Rain**. Btw Rain belum mengetahui apa-pun tentang Mikuo.

"..." **Mikuo** terdiam disamping **Rain**.

.

.

,

**hening**

"Itu tak penting dijelaskan **Rain**!,"Ucap Suara seseorang bersuara maskulin dengan sosok tengah bersandar dipintu kamar **Rain.**

"**Shin?**,"Ucap **Rain**. "Sejak kapan kau disana?,"Tanya **Rain**

Ucapan **Rain** tak dihiraukan oleh **Shin** lalu pemuda tersebut angkat bicara. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga kami,"Ucap **Shin** yang masuk kekamar **Rain** tampa permisi, lalu mengedipkan mata ramah ke **Mikuo **dan membelai kepala **Automata muda itu**.

"Ya! Aku setuju, Kurasa **Shun-nii** juga tak keberatan,"Ucap** Rain**.

"Arigato **Minna**,"Ucap **Mikuo** terdiam, wajahnya tertekuk kebawah, bersamaan air mata kebahagiaan **Mikuo** keluar begitu saja.

* * *

><p><em>Sejak kebangkitanya <strong>Mikuo<strong> tak pernah dianggap ada oleh semua orang._

_Kehadiranya bahkan ditutupi oleh pembuatnya bahkan yang lain._

_Disana dihanya dimasukan dalam tabung, air disudut Perusahaan dan sangat dirahasiakan keberadaanya._

_Disini dia menemukan kenyamanan, bersama mereka._

* * *

><p>"Oh ia, <strong>Rain<strong>!?,"Panggil **Shin** pemuda berambut Spick-cut , berambut coklat susu datang kekamar **Rain**.

" Ada apa?,"Tanya **Rain**, dan** Mikuo** melihat **Shin** hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku memdapat ini dari **Syuh**!"Ucap pemuda itu memberikan 5 lembar tiket **Ginccu-mall**, Konser **Vocaloid,** 4 minggu lagi,"Ucap **Shin** membuat **Rain** terngaga.

**EHHHHHHHH!**

"Ini tiket **Vocaloid VIP. Live** untuk 5 negara besar, sejak kapan **Syuh** dapat tiket** VIP **kesana, dapat darimana dia benda semahal ini" Tanya **Rain** makin ternganga lebar, Tiket berharga Ratusan-ribu Yen ada didepan mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, dia hanya memberikan benda ini tampa bilang apa-apa!?,"Jelas **Shin **dengan nada mendengkus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ting-tong<strong>

**sebuah suara bel terdengar dari depan kediaman mereka.**

"siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"ucap **Shin** mendengkus lalu berjalan kelantai satu untuk membuka pintu.

* * *

><p>Seorang Gadis tengah berdiri didepan <strong>Shin<strong> saat membuka pintu rumahnya membuat mata terbelalak. Rambutnya warna merah dan panjang dengan baju bergaun Ungu-tua dan aksesori rambut **goth-loli**, berupa topi mini berenda terselip dirambutnya.

"**Rikuri?**,"

"Lama tak jumpa **Shin-chan**? Mana **Nii-san**?,"Tanya gadis itu datar dan lalu dengan nada cuek bebek, memasuki rumah dengan nada datar tampa permisi membuat **Shin **mendengkus.

"Aniki sedang tidur disofa!?,"Ucap** Shin** lalu menutup pintu dengan kunci hologram otomatis.

"Cih! Kau kembali rupanya? **Rikuri**,"Ucap **Rain** tak jauh dari kamarnya, ditanganya sedang memegang gelas dan piring yang kosong diikuti **Mikuo** dari belakang.

"**Cih**...kau masih tetap saja tak-berubah **imoto-yoo**,"Tanya **Rain** memandang **Rikuri** dengan pandangan sebal. Melihat itu **Shin** hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat ketidak cocokan **Rain** dan **Rikuri**, satu pemuda **_Shota _**dan **_Tsundere_** lalu anak satunya lagi yang sifatnya **_The co_****_o_****_l-women_****_._** astaga apa tak akan menjadi komposisi yang buruk, moment langkah dimana** Syuh** tak ada ditempat.

Memandang kesuraman dan tatapan plototan mereka saat bertemu membuat **Shin** hanya merinding dan seolah ingin kekamarnya untuk lari.

"Ada apa ini?."Tanya **Shun** yang terbangun dari sofa lalu memandang ke arah **Shin,Mikuo** dan

Untunglah sang pawang **Shun**(?) datang kalau tidak. Akan ada tragedi perang saat ini juga. Rumah ini, akan berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan lemparan pisau vs lemparan pada kartu tarot yang menancap dinding memenuhi ruangan. Seperti tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang gerak-gerik, perusahaan **Yamaha**," jelas Rikuri.

"Ada apa!?,"

"Memang benar ada perubahan pada sistem Yamaha beberapa tahun ini semenjak pemimpin mereka menghilang,"Ucap **Rikuri**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me : Lega juga chapters 3 hadir, juga (menghela nafas)<em>**

**_Len : Oi Light-kun mengapa memadukan konsep cerita begini? Bukanya kalau terlalu rumit kepalamu bisa pecah?_**

**_Me : Ya memang tapi masalahnya, hanya ini alur yang ada diotakku sejauh ini._**

**_Syuh : nampaknya agak panjang lebih sepuluh halaman._**

**_Me : aku tahu_**

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasi kepada :<strong>

** semua pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita pertamaku, aku sangat bersyukur ada dukungan dari kalian  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Len : oh ya untuk oc yang hadir disini<strong>

**Asao Shun : Erlangga186**** (18)**

**Watari Shinosuke :**** Go Minami Asuka Bi(18)**

**Kazami Syuh : Lightning Shun**** (17)**

**Kagari Rain :****Go Minami Asuka Bi(16)**

**Kazura Rikuri : Alice Dreamland****(15)**

**Yukimura Muu : Muu-chein ****(19)**

**saya masih membutukan lowongan oc jika anda berminat hubungi saya :0**


	4. Chapter 4 (Yohane Dell : Kenyataan )

**_Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, , Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC._**

**_Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All _**

**_R+ : Random(?)_**

**_By_**

**_Lightining Shun _**

**_ Note : 4_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brook : Yohohohohoh, Minna-chan dan minna chan(?) Bolehkah saya lihat celana Da- GUBRUK! (Dilempar palu-palu ama Rin).<em>**

**Ligth_ : Halo Minna-san terimakasi sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini apa aku terlambat post XD, Arigatou sudah menunggu._**

* * *

><p>"Menghilang,"Ucap Shin menerka ulang, ucapan Rikuri, saat mereka berkumpul diruang tengah.<p>

"Ya pemimpin Vocaloid Atsunori Toshi"

"Apa ada info dari media masa?" Tanya Shun.

"Sepertinya Pemimpin yang baru Nagawa Shintarou menutup rapat-rapat semuanya,"Ucap Rikuri membuat Shun terdiam.

"Apa!? ada kabar dari Syuh Saat ini?,"Tanya Shun.

"Belum ada,"Jawab Shin, sambil mengeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengawasi Syuh, dari monitorku, aku permisi,"Ucap Rain pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Shin!?,"Panggil Shun.

"Ya!?,"Shin lalu melirik Shun.

"Pasang setiap alat pelindung Netoun disetiap sisi rumah, Kuserahkan perlindungan Mikuo padamu selama aku tak ada,"Ucap Shun.

"Aku mengerti aku akan menjaga semuanya,"Ucap Shin dan mendapat anggukan malu-malu dari Mikuo.

"Rikuri?,"

"Ya Ni-san,"

"Bisakah kau mencari data skandal-skandal tentang perusahaan Yamaha sekecil apa-pun,"Jawab Shun memerintah Rikuri.

Rikuri adalah anak berumur 15, berkemampuan Indigo dan ia terlahir dari keluarga seorang tantama yang keras, sama dengan nasip Shun-CS, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia sebagai sukarelawan medis ditimur tengah. Saat ini dia bekerja sebagai CIA sebagai informant dan agent, jangan terlalu merendahkan usianya karna dia sudah mendapat Titel dan pangkat sebagai agent terbaik diusia 13 tahun.

"Bisa Ni-chan,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Michael Wingfield Home<em>**

Shun terdiam memasuki lorong bawah tanah, sebuah rumah mewah namun didalamnya layaknya sebuah rumah sakit, bau obat, dan cairan Kimia benar-benar membuat kepalanya seolah akan berputar, benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Tuan Shun, kami sudah mendapat izin dari Tuan Michael Wingfield atas pertemuanya dengan anda,"Terang seorang lelaki berambut Pink, disamping Kiri Shun yang bernama Amagura Luki Seorang Automata bergender Pria yang menjadi seorang Agent pelindung disini dan kaki tangan Prof Michael Wingfield dan dikanan Shun. Ada seorang pemuda, bertubuh lebih pendek, berwajah Shota, berambut jabrik, warna rambutnya yang berwarna kuning-keemasan, wajahnya jika dilihat sekilas mengingatkan orang pada wajah Diva: Kagamine Len. Iajuga seorang Automata bernama Hibiki Lui Seorang Diva dan pekerjaan sampinganya(?) Sebagai Agent tempur, menurut info mereka adalah salah satu Automata tertua yang terbaik generasi kedua dan tiga yang terkenal sampai saat ini.

"Aku tahu Luki,"Ucap Shun, lalu melirik kearah depan dengan pandangan biasa, sudah sekitar 5 tahun,dia tak datang kesini,Kediaman Michael Wingfield tak disangka rumah ini sudah direnovasi sangat hebat, tak ada yang percaya jika rumah mewah seperti ini dengan dalaman rumah yang bermotif rumah sakit, sangat unik. Oke siapa yang merancang bentuk rumah unik begini.

"Ah kau Shun!?,"Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh bersimbah darah tak sengaja lewat melirik ketiganya. Seorang lelaki, berwajah tampan, berambut perak panjang tergerai dengan **B-E-R-A-N-T-A-K-A-N**, dan saat ini tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan baju atasan, memperlihatkan deretan likukan putih yang seksi,-otot-otot perut yang kekar dan bidang terbentuk begitu sempurna pada bagian dada, lengan, perut dan rahang yang tegas nan putih bercampur darah dan keringat bercucuran dengan jatuh dari pelipisnya kewajah tampanya.

"Lama tak bertemu Dell-san!?,"Tanya Shun menatap datar, melihat lelaki itu yang tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?,"Tanya Shun dengan wajah bingung alih-alih takut menatap - A Man White Is Bloody- didepan wajahnya ia malah memasang wajah bingung, membuat Dell mendengkus.

"Aku melakukan Operasi pengambilan peluru pada beberapa prajurit yang terluka hari ini?,"Ucap Dell.

Yowane Dell atau biasa dipanggil Dell adalah Automata berkelamin pria, yang menjadi agent pelindung Michael yang serba bisa baik dalam masalah Militer dan juga menjadi dokter bedah, jika menganggu ketenangan Bos atau sahabatnya dia tak kenal ampun atas nyawamu bisa melayang detik ini juga. Haah..! Aku lupa jika Dell adalah Automata tampan yang perokok berat.

"Ada apa dengan prajurit kalian?,"Tanya Shun.

"Ada masalah penyerangan pada markas akhir-akhir ini, mengincar nyawa Prof Michael,"Jelasnya. "Makanya aku pulang dengan tubuh bersimbah darah begini?,"Sambungnya sambil berjalan melewati Shun, Lui dan Luki.

"Jaa-mina aku mau mandi,"Ucapnya lalu berlalu.

Nampaknya ada yang serius akhir-akhir ini. Shun lalu memasuki Ruangan yang bermotif ala dunia Tront yang terdiri dari dominan lampu Putih dan hitam menemukan Pemuda yang dicarinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah itu<strong>

"Halo Shun, butuh Wine untuk menghangatkan badan?" Tanya Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang jika dilihat seperti makhluk ajaib Ayam-unta(?) Bernama Chocobo dari Game Seri RPG-Final Fantasy, setengah rambutnya yang panjang sebatas dada di kuncir ekor kuda, dengan karet berwarna hitam, banyak yang bilang jika Prof muda berwajah Feminim berusia 20 tahun ini adalah seorang wanita, namun susah dipercaya jika dia seorang lelaki, banyak pria dengan sebutan Himegimi mereka mengatainya begitu karna dia memiliki wajah cantik, eh jangan salah ia termasuk lelaki sangat populer dikalangan wanita. Banyak wanita yang mengejarnya dan menjadi pasangan seorang profesor ternama ketiga didunia.

"Aku tidak minum Mich?,"Ucap Shun menolak minuman yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau mau rokok? Aku akan minta pegawaiku memesan rokok?,"Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak?,"Kali ini Shun juga menolak tawaran itu, Shun memang tak menyukai Alqoholig atau pun rokok.

"Kau tak berubah dari 5 tahun terakhir?,"Ucap Michael sambil mendengkus.

"Kau juga sama,"

"Well selamat datang dirumahku,"Balasnya sambil tersenyum membuat Shun menyengit, dari pada disebut 'Rumah' ini seperti Laboratorium tersembunyi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?,"Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin data-data PHL (Project Human Life) yang kau simpan dan kau ketahui,"Ucap Shun membuat Michael menyengit heran.

"Kenapa kau ingin data itu,"Bukan Shun namanya jika mencari sebuah benda tampa alasan yang jelas, Michael yang berupa kawan lama Shun pasti tau jika Shun punya maksut tertentu, Sebagai Prof-Programmer Software chip RH dan dimasalalu seorang ilmuan Alcenemis wajar mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku punya alasan,"Ucap Shun seolah menebak isi pikiran sang Prof muda dihadapanya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ceritakan padaku,"Ucap Michael tajam sembari tanganya sibuk membuat dua cangkir kopi tak jauh dari Shun.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemukan Automata dipembuangan Robot, aku memeriksa Sirkuitnya namun ada keganjalan padanya karna tubuhnya tak memiliki jaringan kabel ataupun perangkat Chip,"Ucap Shun, ucapan nampaknya membuat Michael sedikit tertarik mendengar cerita Shun.

"Lalu?,"

"Saat kuperiksa cairan ditubuh Mikuo sama dengan PHL, dimana cairan amunisi buatan yang terkandung bersama zat metal ION, menciptakan cairan buatan seperti dalam tubuh manusia, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan pemerintah bahkan dalam masalah ini, menolak dengan tegas karna melanggar Hak asasi Kemanusiaan,"Jelas Shun lalu menghela nafas. "Akan tetapi," Shun mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dan ditaruh diatas meja Membuat Michael nyaris melempar Cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Tunggu itu? Apa kau serius,"Tanya Pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari Shun didepanya.

"Ini sampel buktinya,"Shun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah botol kimia yang ditutup rapat dan langsung diletakan, diatas meja.

Kau ingin aku untuk memeriksa sampel itu?,"Tanyanya.

"Untuk Ini aku datang kemari, meski hanya sebuah analisaku saja, aku ingin membuktikanya" Ucap Shun.

"Dan kau berpikir Mikuo adalah manusia, yang menjadi project salah satu percobaan PHL?, jangan bercanda kawan! Project itu sudah dihentikan bertahun-tahun silam, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membangkitkan Project terkutuk itu,"Ucap Michael, sambil menatap dengan nada mengeras dan matanya melotot" MANUSIA BUKAN SEBUAH UJI COBA, MANUSIA BUKAN MESIN YANG BISA MENJADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN, MESKI PUN MELAKUKAN PENELITIAN BERTAHUN-TAHUN TAK ADA MANUSIA YANG BISA MENGHIDUPKAN MANUSIA YANG SUDAH MATI, SELAIN MENJADI MANUSIA ROBOT,"Pekik Michael.

"TAPI ADALAH KENYATAAN YANG KUDAPATKAN!, DAN BUKTI ADA DIDEPAN MATAMU," Bentak Shun membuat Michael Terdiam ditempat.

"Oiy berhentilah berdebat duo-baka!,"Jawab seseorang dengan nada tegas dari mulut seorang lelaki berambut Soft-Pink, yang memasuki ruangan tampa salam.

"Oi Roro Yuuma bisakah kau datang dengan sopan? Ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk!?,"Ucap Luki mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nampaknya sang Yakuza Sepertimu tertarik dengan percakapan kami?,"Tanya Shun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"Ucap Michael sambil mendengkus menatap dua pemuda Automata yang datang kurang tepat, seketika pandanganya kembali ke Shun.

"Aku memang tak punya bukti internal soal itu, namun aku yakin Yamaha mendalangi bangkitnya Project PHL,"Ucap Shun mulai kembali datar.

"Keyakinan tampa bukti, bisa menjadi bumerang bangimu, Shun,"Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku tahu tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mempertimbangkan ucapanku,"Jelas Shun.

Skak-Mach

"Aku belum bisa mempercayai semua ini Shun, sebagai seorang Profesor aku tak bisa mempercayai perkataan dan teorimu begitu saja, namun jika apa yang menjadi analisamu benar, maka akan terjadi hal yang gawat bagi semua negara,"Ucap Michael.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu,"

"Baiklah aku akan bantu Ka-!?,"

**DUAAAR!**

Seketika sebuah ledakan terjadi dirumah Michael, sebuah tembok tak jauh dari tembok Lab Michael hancur karna ledakan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAMAHA LACBROTORY<em>**

* * *

><p>Syuh, Muu terdiam memasuki Lab utama. Keduanya bersama lima petugas bersih-bersih memasuki ruangan, banyak petugas kebersihan, terbengang-bengong dengan keadaan Lab yang isinya sangat Hebat, mesin bertenaga super dan mahal terpampang rapi di setiap ruangan dilengkapi ribuat perangkat alat yang harganya selangit.<p>

"Kereeen, baru kali ini aku masuk kesini,"Ucap Yukimura Muu.

"Yah bagus," Syuh menjawab dengan nada datar menatap seluk-beluk ruangan, bukan waktunya untuk terkesan, sesekali dia melirik 8 kamera pengawas. Tampa Syuh sadari ada seorang memandanginya dengan intens.

30 menit pertama(?) semua membersikahkan dengan lancar sampai sebuah suara terdengar rontakan dan memasuki Laboratorium.

"Oi Syuh!?,"

"Ya aku disini,"Seru Syuh memasang Aipoud silvernya ketelinga nampaknya komunikasinya dengan Rain sudah aktif.

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan,"Tanya Rain dengan pandangan serius.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan, saat ini para Profesor sedang makan Siang dan yang ada disini hanya aku dan pekerja lain,"

"

"LEPASKAN AKU!,"Sebuah Suara yang dikenal Syuh terdengar dari luar ruangan, dan saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang Automata berambut pirang yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rinto yang dipaksa untuk memasuki Lab ini. Semua petugas bersih-bersih termaksut Shun melihat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa ini?,"Bisik Muu pada Syuh, yang membeku ditempat lalu mengeleng akibat kejadian ini.

"LEPASKAN KAMI!,"Jerit Rinto namun lenganya ditarik kasar oleh dua penjaga.

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA," bentak Len.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH! KALIAN HANYA MESIN PELIHARAAN KAMI! JAGA UCAPANMU BOCAH!,"Teriak salah satu Profesor mendekati Len, dan Len ditendang oleh Profesor itu.

"LEN RINTO,"Teriak Syuh dan kedua anak itu melirik Syuh, yang tengah memandang mereka. Sementar Muu hanya memasang wajah kaget.

"SYUH!,"Panggil keduanya dan berusaha berontak dari pegangan pengawal.

"DIAM KALIAN ROBOT BRENGSEK!," Teriak Profesor mendekat dan menampar pipi Rinto dan Len membuat Automata muda itu terpental ketanah.

BUGK!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Teman-temanku manusia BERENGSEK!,"Bentak Syuh yang menendang salah satu pengawal dan sekaligus mematahkan tulang kaki pengawal.

"APA MAUMU PEKERJA RENDAHAN? MAU SOK JADI PAHLAWAN DIDEPAN KAMI?,"Tanya sang Profesor dengan wajah Sok,"DAN APA KAU BILANG TADI? TEMAN KATAMU? SEORANG PEMBANTU-KUTU SEPERTIMU YANG ADALAH MANUSIA SAMPAH, BISA BILANG KAU TEMAN SEORANG DIVA NOMOR SATU DINEGRI INI?, APA DIRUMAHMU TAK ADA KACA HAAAH?,"Ucapnya lagi, dan perkatanyaan itu cukup membuat kepala Syuh mendidih.

**BRUUUK!**

Tiba-tiba seorang datang yang datang entah darimana. Langsung menendang salah satu profesor yang ada disana, dia seorang pemuda berabut hitam bersama Seorang gadis berambut perak pendek dengan jacket perak dan seorang automata berambut hitam spick, berpakean rapi, mengunakan kacamata lensa, dengan Katana ditanganya.

"Bisakah kau tak menyerang secara tiba-tiba tampa aba-aba, Ryuh-kun?,"Tanya lelaki Automata bernama sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dibatang hidungnya.

"-"Pamuda itu terdiam dan mengabaikan panggilan rekanya, lalu menatap seluruh penjuru hingga sampai menatap Syuh dengan mata onixnya sedikit terdiam nan nenatap begitu dalam.

"Ka-kau?"Syuh menatap dengan mata membulat lebar, wajahnya kaku, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat menatap pemuda tak jauh darinya.

"Wajah Laki-laki itu kenapa mirip dengan Syuh-kun?,Tanya Rinto.

"Lama tak bertemu Syuh,"Seru pemuda itu dingin membuat Syuh membeku ditempat.

"Ada apa Syuh!,"Tanya Len pada Syuh. Kini dia dan Rinto sudah lepas dari cengkraman penjaga dan berlindung dibelakang Syuh.

"...,"Syuh terdiam

"Atau kau ingin aku memanggilmu Nii-chan,"Tatap pemuda itu dingin, memandang wajah Syuh yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

><p><em>(Percakapan : ?)<em>

_Brook : Yohohohohoho! Mulai sekarang aku adalah Asissten Lighit-kun salam kenal! Namaku Brook bolehkah kulihat celana dala-"_

_Rin : Jangan tanya-tanya begitu Tengkorak-HENTA! (Nendang Brook)_

_Light : UHK makasi atas kedatangan kalian mau membaca cerita ini aku senang sekali membalas komentar kalian._

_Len : Oke mari kita mulai XD_

_Go Minami Asuka Bi_

_Sebenarnya saya memang membutuhkan OC, untuk cerita ini, karna memang cerita ini tak berpusat pada Vocaloid saja, melainkan pada para OC untuk terlibat sebagai kubu manusia(?) _

_Aduh makasi banyak kalau cerita, tambah bagus aku usahakan lebih banyak lagi, dan lebih baik lagi dalam menulis...aku tak tau kalau soal oc harus berapa banyak tapi aku rasa aku masih membutukan oc pendukung_

* * *

><p><em>Ghost186<em>

_Diusahakan..!saya akan berusaha Update setiap kali saya punya kesempatan XD..makaci atas dukunganya._

* * *

><p><em>Hana Shianata<em>

_Hubungan Rikuri dan Rain adalah sudara kok,meski secara biologis mereka tak punya hubungan darah Heheheh..Rikuri dan Rain adalah anak Yatim-piyatu dicerita ini, meski tak berhubungan darah sama seperti Syuh, Shun dan Shin tapi bagi mereka adalah keluarga._

* * *

><p><em>Kanata Ayumu<em>

_Terimakasi kanata-san aku akan menyugukan cerita dengan kepanjangan begini kalau begitu(?) Soal peran OC disini? Iya..aku memang tak pilih kasih soal peran._

* * *

><p><em>Alice dreamland<em>

_Rikuri adalah keluarga, dari Shun berupa(?) Adik, sama dengan yang lainya Yatim-puyatu yang hidup dan mengambil pendidikan di Amerika dan sekarang sudah pulang._

* * *

><p><em>kripik udang perkasa<em>

_Kalau soal itu ya saya memang sengaja membuat OC masuk dalam cerita untuk realnya, sebagai kubu manusia dan kubu Vocaloid...makasi dah komen._

* * *

><p><em>Syntoncty<em>

_Makasi Syntoncty chan_

* * *

><p><em>Muu-chein<em>

_Eh maksutnya!?_

* * *

><p>Anto yoo<p>

_Terimakasi banyak_

* * *

><p><em>Aquarius Alfa<em>

_私はあなたの弟に感謝しようとします:3_

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasi banyak atas kesediaahan kalian semua mau membaca ceritaku, aku senang sekali, dukungan kalian aku akan lanjut cerita lagi...ya,<em>**_ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya._**


	5. Chapter 5 (Michael Wingfiel : Bertarung)

_**Warning : Newbie, Tyapo, , Frendship, Drama, Angsat, Fantasy,OC.**_

_**Pair : Para OC x Mikuo x Len x Rinto x Vocaloid All**_

_**R+ : Random(?)**_

_**By**_

_**Lightining Shun**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brook : Yohohohohoh, Minna-san dan minna chan(?) Bolehkah saya lihat celana Da- GUBRUK! (Dilempar palu-palu ama Rin).<strong>

**Ligth : Halo Minna-san terimakasi sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini apa aku terlambat post lagi XD, Arigatou sudah menunggu.**

**Note : 5**

* * *

><p><em>Apa kau mau aku memanggilmu Nii-san<em>

_Apa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?  
><em>

"Apa kau harus kupanggil begitu?," Dia bertanya dengan nada dingin dan membuat Syuh beku ditempat, hatinya merasa beku ditempat.

"Ayolah Ryu kita tak boleh lebih lama disini,"Umpat rekan dan sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik berantakan dan dipanggil Ryu hanya terdiam, diliriknya semua orang sebelum melempar sesuatu ke udara.

Dan itu adalah.

**DUARK!**

Bom Cahaya. Melihat benda itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kejutan, Syuh sudah mencengkram kedua Automata untuk kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Syuh!,"Ucap Len yang ikut berlari dan ditarik oleh tangan kiri Syuh, sementara tangan kananya mengenggam tangan Rinto.

"Kita harus kabur, dulu dari masalah baru bicara,"Ucap Syuh terus berlari mencari jalan yang sepi buat ketiganya namun hal itu hanya 50/50 saja.

Syuh memandang kebelakang meliat wajah Len dan Rinto secara bergantian, tiba matanya mendelik tajam, pada sebuah senjata pistol yang siap mengarahkan pada Len.

"LEN!"

**DOR!**

"AHK!,"

"**SYUUUUUUH!,**" Len menjerit ngeri menatap Syuh langsung menerjangnya dan menolongnya dari sambaran peluru.

"Uhk!,"Syuh terlihat tertatih, dan menahan rasa sakit, dengan wajah yang memucat. Ups pasti sakit sekali.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu tertembak, Syuh!,"Ucap Len dengan linangan Air mata yang sungguh keluar darinya dari kedua pelupuk safir.

"HARUSNYA KAU TAK MENYELAMATKANKU, TOH AKU BUKAN MANUSIA, HANCUR JUGA TAK APA!,"Handrik Len dengan volume agak keras dan gemetara, ia seolah kehilangan suaranya yang terkesan subang.

"Aku tak bisa melakukanya, Len-baka!,"Ucap Syuh diselah sakitnya, jika berbicara diharus mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa!,"Tanya Len dengan muka terunduk, dengan tatapan Frustasi.

"Karna Aku menyukaimu, kau adalah Sahabatku yang sangat berharga,"Ucap Syuh tulus lalu, membelai pucuk kepala pemuda lebih kecil darinya, dan memberi senyum tipis.

"HAHAHAHA! LIHAT REONY PERSAHABATAN YANG DRAMATIS!,"Teriak seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah kepala keamana dan ditemani 4 Solder, bersenjata Shot-gun dan lengkap dengan baju anti peluru.

"Lari-lah **Len, Rinto**,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu?," Len berguma dengan suara bergetar melihat apa yang terjadi pada Syuh, Pemuda berambut Greend tengah terkapar dilantai dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin banyak saja.

Inikah namanya darah! Mengerikan sekali, pikir Len lalu memeluk Erat Syuh dalam pangkuanya, sementara Rinto sedang menahan darah yang merembes dari luka Syuh, namun sia-sia karna lukanya terlalu besar.

"Menyerahlah kalian Bocah-bocah-"Ucap Petugas kepala keamanan menatap dengan senyum kemenangan setelah berhasil menacapkan, peluru pada Syuh.

"!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHKKKKKK!,"

"!,"

**DUARK!**

Len dan Rinto hanya ternganga, sementara Syuh menatap Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menendang senjata 'Shotgun' sang petugas yang awalnya akan dilayangkan kembali pada Syuh, Len, Rinto

Pemuda yang datang sangat tepat disaat genting itu lalu menghajar kelima orang itu sendirian, tubuh yang tinggi, body lux yang atletis, rambut yang berwarna coklat-susu, dan laki-laki berwajah tirus yang Familiar.

"**SYUH!**,"Panggil lelaki itu membuat Syuh melirik lagi wajah pemuda yang tak Asing lagi baginya, ya memang tak Asing lagi pastinya, lelaki itu berlari mendekati tubuh Syuh ketika berhasil menumbangkan lima tentara yang ditumbangkanya tadi.

"Men-gapa Kau disini Shin-nii!?,"Tanya Syuh dengan tertatih menahan Nyeri pada lukanya, yang semula ingin bangun namun Rinto mencegahnya karna luka, pada goresan peluru pada perut Syuh semakin terbuka lebar, sementara Len masih menangis dalam diam , akibat melindungi Len, Syuh harus mengalami pendarahan begini.

"Jangan bicara dulu, kita harus pergi dari sini,"Ucap Shin, mengangkat Ala Bridal-styels, dan Syuh tak melakukan perlawanan karna tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk berbicara atau Protes yang cukup dilakukan hanya diam, Akhirnya Shin meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh, Len,dan Rinto dari belakang.

"Rain sudah mematikan sistem diruang Genset-dan cadangan Listrik sementara waktu, kita bisa, kabur lewat pintu belakang, karna saat ini penjagaan sedang panik,"Ucap Shin, melirik Syuh dengan nafas memburu, kini bola mata Syuh sudah semakin sayu meski dipaksakan untuk tetap sadarkan diri..

"SHIN! SYUH!"Teriak Seseorang.

"Ah! MUUU-!"Ucap Shin.

"Ada apa ini, sebenarnya!?,"Ucap Muu yang sedari awal memanggil dan sekarang mengikuti Shin mengikuti Syuh sekarang, ikut berlari bersama mereka.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, oh Ya Muu-san, apa kau bawa kendaraan kesini!?,"Tanya Shin, dan Muu menggeleng. "Bagus! Nanti Tolong bawa motor Syuh dan datanglah kerumah akan kujelaskan sebetulnya,"Ucap Shin, menyerahkan sebuah 'Rec' berukuran Bros kecil pada Muu.

"Oh ya Muu-san, tetap disini, kurasa wajah penjaga belum mengenalimu,"Pinta Shin, membuat dua Automata terdiam.

"Ke-Kenapa begitu,"Ucap Muu dengan wajah bingung Saat Shiin menahan laju larinya.

"Bagaimana, alat itu bisa kupakai berkomunikasi denganmu, pun aku butuh orang dalam yang bisa kupercaya dalam masalah ini,"Ucap Shin pada Muu.

"Baiklah tapi kalian masih utang penjelasan, padaku,"Teriak Muu, lalu minggalkan mereka ber empat, disalah satu lorong Muu ke jalan kebelakang dan Shin, Len dan Rinto berlari kearah depan,

**JERRRRK! KYIIIIIIT!**

"Shin! masuk mobil!?,"Ucapan berupa Volume keras dari seorang lelaki bersurai Darkblue, dengan mata yang berbeda ,kanan: DarkYellow. kiri: DarkOrange tengah mengendarai mobil Suzuki perak yang nampak elegan dan mengkilap.

Muu lalu berlalu dan berpisah arah dengan mereka dan menjauh dan sebisa mungkin, agar tak diliat penjaga, sementara Shin, membantu Syuh untuk masuk mobil.

**KAPK! **

**KLIK**

Setelah membantu, Syuh dan dibaringkan dikursi belakang, dan Len menyangga kepalanya, bersama Rinto, Shin lalu duduk dan masuk didekat kursi pengemudi.

"Jalan Kazesa-kun,"Ucap Shin.

"Nampaknya namanya masalah baru, mencuat kepermuakaan, apa masalah besar yang kalian lakukan,"Tanya pemuda bersurai Drak-blue sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka akan ada masalah seperti ini,"Ucap Shin lalu melirik, Syuh yang dalam posisi pingsan dipangkuan Len dikursi belakang dan Rinto.

"Apa kita kembali kerumahmu,"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kita tak akan aman untuk kembali sekarang,"Ucap Shin .

"Aku mengerti,"Ucapnya datar dan tancap gas dari tempat itu, Kounizou Kazesa, asal Kansai, adalah Rekan Shin yang saat ini bekerja di bagian Agent keamanan dunia, yang kebetulan sedang berlibur dijepang dan dia orang yang Profesional. Shin terdiam matanya lalu mengklik panel yang mirip radio mobil, yang sebenarnya berfungsi ganda dan sudah dirubah sebagai Alat-telekomunikasi Hemat biaya.

**CALLIIING!**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**PIP!?**

**[Rain disini!?]**

"Beritahu dimana Lokasimu sekarang!?,"Ucap Shin.

**[Aku diYoroshima vila, Mikuo dan Rikuri ada bersamaku, langsung datang saja kesini]**

"Dimana Aniki!?,"

**[Shun-nii belum kembali, aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya namun selalu gagal, ada apa memangnya?]**

"Rain aku bawa berita buruk!,"Ucap Shin.

**[Apa itu,?]**

"Syuh! Saat ini terluka dan tertembak! Kami butuh penanganan medis sebelum terlambat,"Ucap Shin.

**[Aku mengerti,aku akan, melakukan sesuatu intinya cepatlah kemari]**

"Baiklah,Kazesa-kun"Ucap Shin.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kita pergi ke Villa semuanya ada disana!?,"

"Kuharap kau menyiapkan Wine, untuku,"

"Kuharap Ada,"

"Apa ada yang mengusik pikiranmu!,"Tanya Kazeya tampak serius, tampa melirik pada Shin dan fokus menyetir.

"Tidak apa-apa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada Sistem Vocaloid Yamaha, dan Rain" Ucap Shin.

"Apa maksutmu? Kau mencurigai adikmu?,"Tanyanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Aku hanya bingung bagaimana obnum lain tahu jika, kamera sudah disadap?, apa ada yang memanfaatkan kemunculan kami guna beraksi?,"Ucap Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>DUARNG!<strong>

**Kembali Ke Lab/Home Michael**

"Tuan Michael anda harus ikut kami segera," Salah satu pemimpin pasukan tengah membuka suara setelah meledakan dinding rumahnya.

"Haruskah aku ikut dengan orang yang tampa itiket, tatak-ramah menghancurkan rumah orang,"Umpat Michael dengan nada Sinis.

"Jika anda berkeras maka kami akan bertindak Kasar," Ucap Sang pemimpin lalu mengerahkan anak buahnya mendekati Michael, mengabaikan Shun Luki, dan Yuuma yang ada disana.

**DUAK!**

"Aku benci saat diabaikan, apa kalian tak punya tatak ramah masuk rumah orang!,"Ucap Yuuma langsung entah dari mana sudah menendang Salah satu Prajurit hingga tersungkur.

"Oi Yuuma jangan mengasari begitu, jika mati bagaimana,"Pertanyaan meremehkan dari Luki, terdengar 'Slaking' ditelingan sang komandan.

"Memang aku perduli,"Ucap Yuuma dengan wajah kesal, dan senyum picik.

"Karna kalian menghancurkan rumahku! Maka kalian tak kubiarkan pulang dengan bahagia!,"Ucap Michael dengan Aura Hitam, dan mengenggam sebuah tongkat yang jika dibelah berisi 'Angar Sword' yang tajam.

"Mohon jangan melawan kami Tuan Michael, jelas-jelas kami lebih banyak darimu,"Ucap Komandan tersebut yang melirik empat lelaki melawan selusin pasukan dihadapanya.

"Namun jelas-jelas kami lebih Profesional dari Kalian soal mencabut nyawa, bukan mengunakan Senjata api yang tak bisa apa-apa,"Ucap Shun dingin.

"Yaaah Prajurit tantaman zaman sekarang hanya tau cara membunuh, dari jarak jauh, tapi tolol membunuh jarak dekat tak bisa,"Ucap Yuuma tajam.

**ZRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**

Seorang lelaki Shota berdiri dari gerbang yang terbuka, dengan senyuman manis terlihat mengemgam gergaji mesin cukup besar, ditanganya. Dan itu adalah Hibiki Lui dan seorang lelaki berambut panjang Choqis-red disampingnya.

"Well apa aku sedikit terlambat!, apa aku terlambat dalam pestanya!?"

"Waah berantakan sekali,"Pekik seorang lelaki berambut Choqis-red, yang bernama Namine Retsu yang secepat kilat, sudah sampai disamping Shun.

"Dimana Dell?," Tanya Luki yang ada dibelakang Shun.

"Dia pergi setelah ada kabar gawat dari adikmu Shun-san,"Ucap Retsu.

"Adiku!?," Tanya Shun.

"Berhentilah bercakap disana! Pasukan tahan mereka semuaaa!,"titah sang komandan yang membawa pasukan berjumlah 70 orang.

"UWO!,"

"Aku yang pertama,"

Yuuma lalu berlari sendirian kearah 70-pasukan yang tengah berlari mendekatinya, Yuuma ikut berlari dan menyambut pasukan dengan tinjuan bertubi-tubi dengan keahlian Akidou, dan membanting satu-persatu seperti singa yang meledak karna lapar, namun tampa sengaja, ada satu prajurit yang hendak memukul Yuuma dari belakang dan-.

**DOR! Pyusng! Pyusng! Pyusng!**

Terdengan sebuah suara senjata api sadap menembak orang yang hendak menyerang Yuuma, menggunakan Sniper tipe mini dibalik jaketnya (yang seukuran lengan orang dewasa) dan Retsulah pemakainya, langsung tiarap dan mengambil tempat paling belakang, diantara Shun dan lainya

"Aku ambil dari belakang,"Ucap Retsu dengan mata diarea bidik belakang mereka.

"Pelurunya mengunakan Autrick-Light, terbuat dari gabus-biasa namun ditaburi gelombang listrik kejut tinggi, siapa-pun yang kena pelurunya apa lagi manusia bakal tak bisa goyang selama seminggu, dan kalau kena Automata bisa mematikan Sirkuitnya dalam sekejab, dan mengalami gagal sistem,"Ucap Luki.

"Luki-kun? Retsu-kun? Habiki-chan, Hajar mereka tapi jangan biarkan mereka mati, jangan buat ada Setan gentayangan mereka dirumahku,"Ucap Michael dengan nada datar.

"Oi Profesor baka Hantu itu tak ada, baka,"bentak Yuuma dengan cetus, Yuuma sangat pemberani dan sangat anti dengan berbau Mitos atau Hantu-hantuan.

"Jadi begitu Rencana,"Ucap Shun memahami maksutnya. Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa tidur tenang dirumah bekas tempat kematian seseorang, Michael sengaja meminta anak buahnya untuk tak membunuh agar tak membuat rumah barunya sebagai sarang pembunuhan, alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Maaf Michael-sama Nampaknya saya tak mungin mengunakan senjata saya disini,"Ucap Luki.

"Tak apa Luki-kun, pasang pemindai keamanan dengan Komputer dibelakangmu," Perintah Michael berjalan perlahan mendekati prajurit yang mau menyerang dirinya sementara Luki mengurus Error sistem, gara-gara ledakan tadi.

"Kalian salah mencari lawan, Bocah! Zaman ini Seorang Profesor tak hanya duduk manis diruang pelatihan, dan lemah,"Ucap Michael.

Ucapan Michael tak dihiraukan oleh anak buah komandan itu, seolah meremehkan, anak buah komandan itu, tersenyum senang seolah, sudah berhasil saja.

"Cih...benar-benar, Prajurit tolol!,"

**BLAAAAAZT! BLAAAAAZT! BLAAAAAZT!**

Seketika musuh yang tadi mendekat. Sekitar 15 langsung tumbang, dengan tiga kali tebasan dari Michael. "Pedangku sudah kulumuri obat-tidur, siapa-pun yang terkena sabetan pedangku akan tertidur lebih dari seminggu,"Ucap Michael melirik para parjurit yang tumbang karna ulahnya.

**ZHINGGGGG!**

Suara Gergaji terdengar brutal ditangan Hibiki Lui, dia dengan sigap dia melompat, kearah Musuh dan memotong senjata mereka menjadi beberapa bagian,

"Mana lagi yang harus kupotong-potong,"Ucapnya Sangar.

Dilain tak jauh dari Michael, dan Lui terlihat Shun dengan santainya, memasukan kedua tanganya, kedalam saku jaketnya dan mengunakan kedua kakinya sebagai senjata, dengan kelincahan kakinya yang ditempah selama bertahun-tahun, dia sangat piaway bergerak dan menghancurkan musuh dihadanya dengan membabi buta, Tendangan adalah Sesuatu lebih tajam dalam pedang itulah point datar beladiri Tekondow generasi lama.

"Kalian terlalu lambat, berpuas diri hanya karna masuk, daftar prajurit dengan kebanyakan Uang suap!,"Handrik Shun tajam.

Bersambung..


End file.
